


Разлом

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано на мультифандомный фест <a href="http://canadianshack.diary.ru/">Канадские хижины</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Разлом

**Author's Note:**

> написано на мультифандомный фест [Канадские хижины](http://canadianshack.diary.ru/)

Моро наблюдает, как Элиот пытается - и не сказать, чтобы безуспешно - приготовить им ужин из оставшихся припасов и обнаруженных в лесной сторожке орехов.  
Демьен касается кончиками пальцев края стального кейса и думает, что, кажется, зря запланировал отдых на Мальдивах после этого дела - в Канаде тоже можно отлично отдохнуть, прошедшие два дня тому наглядное подтверждение. Воздух в сторожке пахнет смолой, теплом и немного - кровью. Они оба как нельзя лучше вписываются в эту обстановку. И в обстановку охотничьей сторожки, и в обстановку зимнего, тихого, но отнюдь не дружелюбного леса.  
Молчание - золото, Демьен это знает, но кроме разговоров здесь не так уж много развлечений.  
\- Скучно, - Моро лениво тянет гласные, и выходит почти мурлыканье. Элиот оборачивается и вопросительно хмыкает. - Потерянное время - это упущенные возможности.  
Демьен очень характерным жестом проводит по серебристому боку кейса и встаёт, разминая мышцы. Повисает тишина, недолгая и комфортная, в которой слышно, как в печке трещит дровами огонь и нож Элиота равномерно стучит, разделывая тушку кролика.  
\- Ты сказал, лучше потерять возможность, чем голову, - наконец откликается Элиот, пожимая плечами.  
\- При условии, что эта голова окупает потерянное время, - заканчивает цитату Демьен. На это Элиот молчит, не то, чтобы очень выразительно. Но Моро и так знает - Элиот не одобряет полдюжины убитых, в которых им обошлось пересечение границы. Моро не понимает этой реакции и это... озадачивает. Если хочешь выиграть партию, можно отдать не только пешку, а Демьен выиграть хочет. Содержимое кейса - последний шаг на пути к надёжному убежищу в Европе, и это убежище определённо стоит некоторых потерь. Тем более что ни Элиот, ни сам Демьен не рисковали практически ничем и добрались до места без единой царапины, а означенные потери, по сути, не более, чем сброс балласта. Моро придвигает к столу стул и садится так, чтобы видеть, что делает Элиот - ему нравится наблюдать, как тот ловко управляется с ножом, будь то готовка или бой. Демьен недовольно морщится на вновь возникшую паузу и уточняет: - Стоящими активами я предпочитаю не разбрасываться.  
\- Практичность - залог успеха? - хмыкает Элиот, и Моро не слишком нравится эта интонация. Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Чтобы привыкнуть к людям, нужно время. А я не люблю тратить время даром.  
Несколько секунд Элиот просто смотрит на Демьена, а потом кивает и возвращается к приготовлению ужина. Моро довольно откидывается на спинку стула - осадок остался, но с одобрением или неодобрением его методов Элиотом что-то делать сейчас смысла не имеет. Стоит подумать о более насущных делах.  
\- Завтра отправимся в Торонто, оттуда полетишь в Набатию, - Моро испытующе смотрит на Элиота, ожидая реакции на изменения в плане. В Ливан они должны были лететь вдвоём, но это перестало быть актуальным после того, как Демьен получил возможность изучить добытые документы. Теперь его личное присутствие требуется в другом месте. Элиот отвечает таким же внимательным взглядом и лёгким кивком - он ожидал чего-то подобного. Вновь повисает тишина, на какое-то время сказано достаточно.


End file.
